Thy Will Be Done
by slee.belle
Summary: An AU after the episode of Changelings. After Killian and Emma saw their friend, Belle, give birth to a son, it made Emma have second thoughts of a future with Killian. Can she get through her fears, or will she buried herself in her mind again?


It was very silent around the kitchen of their home. The only sound that was heard was the clicking sound echoing through the home.

Click! Click! Click!

The clock that was resting on the wall was ticking, making a click sound every second that red stick moves around the clock. Sixty seconds goes by, another minute of their lives was passing by. It was making time seemed very slow or very fast, but it was going on the same amount of speed it goes through every single day.

A man and a woman was sitting at their kitchen table. The woman was resting her hands on a coffee mug, feeling the heat from the hot coffee. She was looking down at the wooden table. The man was looking down at the ground, moving his fingers around his coffee mug in front of him.

The two haven't said a word ever since they have gotten home from their friend. It felt very uncomfortable to be this quiet at the house. For them, it was. They were never this quiet, which was very unusual for them. The man gives out a big sigh and drinks his coffee before setting it back down at the table. He looks at his girlfriend with some concern.

"You can't ignore me forever Emma."

The woman, who was named Emma, fixed her eyes from the table and on the ground. She really did not want to see his look. She felt very nervous about this whole ordeal they had to deal with earlier, making her just a little bit more uncomfortable than she can bear. She wanted to get out of their bad.

"Killian, please I don't want to talk about this." She whispers out, not even looking at him.

"Why, Emma?" Killian asks her, desperate to know her answers, which are not giving yet. "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me." She responded.

He grabs Emma's hand with his free hand, not letting his other free hand get in the way. "Emma look at me." He demands softly. She didn't immediately response, causing him to get worry about her. "Look at me please." He saids, more desperate this time. He was squeezing her hand tight, wanting her to know that he is ok.

Emma finally looks up, letting Killian see couple tears pouring down her face. He gives her a small smile, using his free hand to wipe those fresh tears away.

"I know that Belle giving birth at her home scared you. She was already 9 months pregnant and the baby came out only a week earlier than her usual date. Yes, I was just a little bit heartbroken when you yelled at me, telling me that I will not be a great father, but I also know that my Emma will never said that at all, and that made me thought of something for a little while."

Killian lean closer to Emma, letting her eyes only move to look at his face more clearer. She had more tears running down her face as she looks at her boyfriend.

"Emma, are you scared of having another kid?" He asks her, very hopeful and desperate to know the answer.

The response Killian got was Emma nodding her head.

This took Killian back by surprised, but he looks at her immediately in understanding. "Why didn't you tell me the truth when we were talking about this a few weeks ago?"

She looks back at the ground, letting out a big sigh from all of that air she was holding ever since they got back to there home. "Killian, I know you want children for do long. I was so scared when I saw Belle having a baby, me thinking about me feeling the same pain whenever I had Henry. I just... don't want to be raising kids wrong and be a horrible mother to them. I'm so sorry about what I said earlier..."

"Emma, stop." He whispers to her in comfort, now grabbing her hands with his two hands instead of one. She immediately stops talking and looks at him, tears now pouring down her face constantly.

"I absolutely know that what you told me earlier didn't mean it. You were just scared and you didn't want to show it. Love, it's alright to be scared having kids. I'm scared to not be a great father and raise them right either, but you know what love? We can accomplish this together. I don't care when we decided to have a kid. I can wait a 100 years and it wouldn't matter. It is what your heart desires Swan. It's all I want you to have."

Emma looks up at him and smiles at him before she lean in and softly connects her lips with his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away. She looks at his blue eyes with a soft smile on her face. She felt her lips heavy, making her want to drop that smile very quick, but she wants Killian to know she is feeling better.

"Thank you very much." She whispers to him before getting out of her chair and walking out of the area where her boyfriend is.

Emma had made a decision on that day that she was ready for children.

It was two months ever since their discussion about children in that kitchen in their home. Killian has been going to Belle's house some days and takes care of Huston, Belle and Robert's son, whenever he can. Since Robert goal was caught cheating on her with Zelena right when Belle was going to tell him about their son's pregnancy, Belle had left Robert alone. Killian has been there for the two of them. He wanted to raise her child just like if it was his own.

Emma got done working with her job as a sheriff for that day. She went over to Belle's house one evening to see what Killian was doing. When she got there, she sees him sitting on a chair in the nursery room, rocking himself back and forth on it, looking at the window and at Houston back and forth. She sees him telling the little boy a story about his pirate life, making the two month old child fallen asleep quickly. She was smiling big at the scene between the two boys.

Killian sings a lullaby to the child, making Emma feel chills coming down her spine. She closes her eyes with a grin on her face. His voice was beyond beautiful. How can a pirate that was dealing with revenge and hatred for 300 years sing like a God!?

"Killian..." She whispers his name, her eyes closed as she listens to his singing voice.

What she didn't know was Killian, while singing the lullaby, getting up from the chair, put Houston in his crib, and walks over to his girlfriend. He smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist. Emma buries her head on his neck and wraps her arms around his as he kept singing beautiful words to her. Their bodies was moving back and forth in so much sync, it was all in one fluid motion.

 _I know you see me_

 _I know you hear me, Lord_

 _Your plans are for me_

 _Goodness you have in store_

 _I know you hear me_

 _I know you see me, Lord_

 _Your plans are for me_

 _Good news you have in store_

 _So, thy will be done_

 _Thy will be done_

 _Thy will be done_

 _Like a child on my knees all that comes to me is_

 _Thy will be done_

 _Thy will be done_

 _Thy will be done_

Killian stops singing and closes his eyes, leaning until his forehead touch hers. The two stay like that for a while, both putting a smile on their faces without them knowing about it. He planted his lips on her head for a while until he pulls away. He opens his eyes, seeing Emma already looking at him.

"Killian, how can you sing like that?" She asks him, still amazed from his singing.

He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. Emma can see the red forming on his cheeks, realizing that he was getting embarrassed. She giggles at his response.

"I heard my mother sing this song to me whenever I was a child. Whenever I'll get scared at night, she will always come to me and sing that lullaby. It helps me feels like I don't have to be afraid no more. I have follow my mother's footsteps and sing this in honor of her." He explains to her, pain growing inside of him.

Emma gives him a warm smile, trying to make the pain go away. She grabs his hand and squeezes it tight. "You're mother would have love to let you keep singing. You have an amazing talent, unlike me I cannot sing worth a crap."

Killian chuckles. He knew Emma would say she couldn't sing, but she doesn't know that she heard her sing once a while ago while she was cooking dinner for her, Henry and Killian. He wasn't going to say anything about it, but he will mention it whenever he hears her sing again.

"I can't say that you sing like an angel, but I can say that you don't sing like you cannot sing at all. I think your voice would be like the angels are singing to me."

Emma smiles at him as she wraps her arms around his waist, putting her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat made her heart skip a beat. Killian puts his chin under her head. The two stay like that, a comfortable silence was all around them.

"Killian?" Emma asks.

"Yes, love?"

She moves her head from her chest, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Will you sing that lullaby to our children soon?"

His response was him smiling big at her, showing his teeth. "Absolutely, Swan. I'll be more than willing to sing to our children soon."

Emma was pasting back and forth in her bedroom.

She was nervous as crap. Her heart was beating very fast and loud she can hear it going to her eardrums. Her palms was sweaty and she was trying to control her breathing.

Killian wasn't around. He was taking Henry to school that morning. She took the test last night after she got off of work and she found a way go to surprise Killian. She was waiting for him to come home.

Speaking of coming home, she heard the door open and closed downstairs. "Emma?" She heard him calling her name.

She took a deep breath and walk out of the room. She walks downstairs and sees Killian in the kitchen. She walks over to him. "Hey. You're back." She said with a nervous tone.

Killian gives her a smile, but also knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He walks over to her, the two now inches apart. "Swan, are you in your own little world? You know that I'll be home after taking Henry to school."

"I know, but I just...needed to tell you something." She saids, looking away from him.

Killian still kept that look on his face, but drop his smile. "What is it, love?"

Emma sighs as she grabs Killian's hand and puts it on her belly. Killian was looking at her with such a confusing look, but after realizing what she meant, he looks at her with shock. She looks up to him and gives him a nervous smile. "Congratulations daddy."

Killian smiles big as he crashes his lips on hers, picking her up as they kiss. Emma laughs as she was spun around. After a moment, he puts her down and pulls away from her.

"Congratulations mommy." He responds to her. The two hug tightly, not wanting to let go of each other.

It was a late night when Emma heard Liam crying from the nursery room. She got up, and she walks out of her room. She walks over to the nursery room and sees Liam crying in there crib. She picks him up and rocks him back and forth, going to the window and sees the ocean view in front of her.

"Shh shh, Liam don't cry. The nightmares will go away." Emma whispers to him, trying to calm him down.

Liam was still crying, so Emma can think of one thing she can do.

 _I know you see me_

 _I know you hear me, Lord_

 _Your plans are for me_

 _Goodness you have in store_

 _I know you hear me_

 _I know you see me, Lord_

 _Your plans are for me_

 _Good news you have in store_

 _So, thy will be done_

 _Thy will be done_

 _Thy will be done_

 _Like a child on my knees all that comes to me is_

 _Thy will be done_

 _Thy will be done_

 _Thy will be done_

Liam was already sound asleep when she was done singing. She smiles as she put him back into the crib, laying him gently. She watches him for a moment, smiling softly, but also with a tired look.

"Goodnight, my sweet child. Mommy loves you Liam." She whispers to him.

Emma turns around, jumps when she sees Killian at the doorway, smiling down at her. The two stare at each other for a moment, until Killian comes over to her and hugs her.

"You do sing like an angel." He whispers to her, looking down at her with a smile.

Emma looks up at him with a smile. The only thing she can do was to look at their son with a smile on her face.

 **AN: I thought about this after watching "Changelings" and my mind came to this. I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
